disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost of Christmas Past
The Ghost of Christmas Past is the first of the three spirits that haunt Ebenezer Scrooge in the Charles Dickens novel A Christmas Carol. Role in the story The ghost takes Scrooge on a journey throughout his past in order to show Scrooge how he became the miserly moneylender he is. During this journey Scrooge discovered the following things: *His father neglected him as a child. *His kind sister Fan brought him back home from boarding school only to die giving birth to Fred. *Fezziwig was a kind Christmas loving boss to him. *Scrooge started a successful business in money-lending and finances. *He first met Belle during Fezziwig's Christmas party. *He then broke up with Belle by the time Scrooge started his obsession with finances. After seeing all this, Scrooge decides enough is enough and extinguishes the ghost with his own extinguisher. However Scrooge is then shot up into the sky, towards the moon, and falls about 50,000 feet towards the ground. ''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' In the Muppet adaptation, the ghost is a female voiced by Jessica Fox and puppeteered by Karen Prell, Rob Tygner and William Todd-Jones. The Ghost shows Scrooge his lonely childhood at school, a happy Christmas party at Fozziwig's, and his breakup with his fiancee, Belle. ''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) The Ghost of Christmas Past was designed to look like a candle to symbolize the light that people shine on their past, in order to know themselves better. In this version the ghost has a light Irish accent. He is voiced by Jim Carrey, who also voices Scrooge, The Ghost of Christmas Present, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. Of all the many film adaptations of A Christmas Carol, this seems to be one of the few versions that portrays The Ghost of Christmas Past very much in the way that Charles Dickens wrote about it. Gallery ChristmasCarol.jpg Ghost of Christmas Past.png Carol-disneyscreencaps com-3531.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps com-5074.jpg A Christmas Carol.jpg|Ghost of Christmas Past on the poster of A Christmas Carol as a candle. Past.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Past in The Muppet Christmas Carol Cadpig_as_the_Ghost_of_Christmas_Past.jpg|Cadpig as the Ghost of Christmas Past in "A Christmas Cruella". JiminyCricket2.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as the Ghost of Christmas Past in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Pumbaa as Ghost of Christmas Past.png|Pumbaa as the Ghost of Christmas Past in Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol (A Disney Crossover) See also *Jiminy Cricket - Portrayed the role in Mickey's Christmas Carol. *Cadpig - Portrayed the role in the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode, "A Christmas Cruella" *Tigger - Portrayed the role in Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo. *Pumbaa - Portrayed the role with the crossovers in ''Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol ''. Category:Ghosts Category:A Christmas Carol characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Dickensian characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Irish characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Bugs Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Muppets Category:Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Crossover